Until You're Mine
by Fiery Muse
Summary: They had always loved each other right? So what stopped them from being together? Although there may be so many reasons for them not to be, he won't give up until they are. Scam/Sam


Until You're Mine

He knew he would win this time, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. W.O.O.H.P will finally bow down and realize his true power, finally realize what he is truly capable of. Sure there was that little ounce of possibility that those brats will stop and destroy his master plan yet again, but he knew very well they would never escape the trap he set for them, the trap he set for only two of them. Yeah, sure he was probably crazy to want Samantha to find him and try to stop him so she could save her little friends and help Jerry save W.O.O.H.P. But he couldn't help but want her to try and stop him...he couldn't help it because he wanted to try and convince her to join him in world domination. He wanted her to belong with him...he wanted her to belong 'to' him. He, Tim Scam wanted Samantha Simpson. He knew very well she would never agree to be his but there was that slight chance she would agree and help him. There were so many reasons he wanted her. Her beauty, her intelligence, her wit so many reasons but there was one overpowering reason...he loved her. He loved her with all his dark heart, it was like each time he heard her voice, saw her everlasting beauty she brightened his day in so many ways. He made a vow then; she will be his no matter what. He looked up from his seat in Jerry's office. It was indeed quite amusing to see the old man try and fight the younger man because Tim was swifter with his movements. Sure Jerry was good at martial arts but being how old he is took its effects on the old man making his movements some what slow compared to Tim's. When he looked up he saw a very angry Samantha standing there, her hair dripping wet, fists clenched ready to strike and her face was readable to only two emotions, she was either angry or just pissed off.

"S...Scam!" Yep she was pissed off. Who could blame her really, the trap he had left must have caught her gorgeous, flowing, fiery red hair. And her stance meant she was just about ready to lash out at him and kill him even if it meant her going into one of the W.O.O.H.P prisons, she would make his death slow and painful.

"Hello Sam...I'm guessing you're angry hmmm?" She looked at him as if he were mad – well he was- but still why would he ask if she's mad when he can very well see she is more then angry, she is livid. 

"You're a bastard! Your oh so wonderful little trap caught my best friends, let. Them. Go. Now!" He chuckled at her pitiful attempts to free her friends. He wanted her to try harder; he wanted her to fight him. He wanted to see how good she was with her fighting; Jerry must have trained them harder ever since they had become Super Spy's as well as 18 year olds. He sighed and got into a fighting stance himself when he said sarcastically. 

"Come and make me let them go Sammie, I'm sure you have the strength in you to do it, or has Jerry been wasting his pitiful time?" She growled harshly and ran at him...once in front of him she thrust her fist forward to try and make it come into contact with his abdomen but he caught her fist and swirled her so that her back was against his chest. Carefully he ran his lips over her neck as he whispered.

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed Samantha." He placed a light kiss on her neck and pushed her forward. She turned and narrowed her emerald eyes, now intent on killing him with her bare hands. She ran her hand over her neck to try and get rid of that little mark he made. Once again she ran at him not showing any signs of what type of attack she was going to hit him with. When she was practically touching him she ducked under a punch he tried to hit her with and swung her leg across the floor making him lose balance and tumble only to hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. He groaned in slight pain but when he noticed she was about to stand and hit him with the heel of her shoe he rolled over to his side, grabbed her shin and pulled her down onto her backside. She hissed and looked to her right only to see him smirking.

"You, you...there is no word what so ever to explain how despicable you are!" He laughed and stood now looking down upon her. Once up he couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were rosy...blushing? No she wouldn't be blushing, what was there to blush about?

"Get up! Let us see what else you have in you." She growled and stood with lightning fast speed and almost immediately swung her left leg around to try and hit him in the side of his chest...it never came into contact instead he had grabbed her ankle and made her stand there on one foot. She smirked herself knowing he forgot one thing...her right foot. She jumped into the air and swung her right leg to try and hit him, but no he caught that to! She fell backwards so that she was in a handstand type stance. Sam sighed and did the last thing she could, with all her strength she pulled her legs down so that she could stand but seeing as though he was still holding onto her ankles he came with her legs and yet again he fell on his back with a sickening 'crack'. And instead of landing on her feet she was forced to sit on his chest. He looked up into her eyes and chuckled.

"Very clever...I guess Jerry hasn't been wasting his time over these years huh?" She blushed terribly at the position they were in but he didn't mind it at all. In fact he loved the position they were in, sure he knew he could get her to fight him and land in awkward positions but he never expected one like this.

"So could you get off of me please?" Sure he would stay this way if he could but he had to ask her, he had to see if she was willing to be his forever, willing to be his wife. He closed his eyes and thought about how much better his life would be with her. Yes they would have to change their identities and move out of the county or country but it would all be worth it. She stood and looked at his face. She had to admit he was handsome, his sadistic sea-foam coloured eyes watched her every move when she wasn't looking and his dark brown hair made his dark and alluring look even more intense. She gasped slightly as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sam...Be mine?" Her eyes widened. Why would he ask that? It had to be a trick there was no way he would want her...no he wouldn't...would he? Even if he did why would he she was his enemy, they hated each other and the amount of times he had tried to kill her and her friends you would think he would laugh hysterically if he asked that question...but nope he wasn't laughing. Instead he had stood and was now walking towards her. She backed up away from him slightly worried of what he might do to her if he got the chance.

"Be my wife, my life, my wonder and be the mother to my children – if I have any – just be mine please...I love you." He grasped her cheek in his hand and smoothed his thumb across her cheek in an attempt to relax her. She shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes; he wiped her tears away and brought her closer so that their bodies were touching.

"Don't cry Sam please...you must feel something for me, an emotion, anything...besides hate." She giggled slightly at the last comment he made, sure she hated him...but she did also feel something other then that for him, perhaps she did feel the same. But why would she? He was her enemy for god's sake and he loved her! Talk about ironic. But then even if she did love him, she had to deny it no matter the consequences. 

"No, I don't and you do not love me it's just a trick to try and make me forget about my friends but I will never forget them...never!" Tim closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her so close that he could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She must have been scared because her heart was beating quite fast. He opened his eyes and saw that the slightest smile was tugging on her beautiful lips. He brought his lips closer as he said.

"We're enemy's right? Well then would I do this if I didn't love you?" He slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her with all the love he had, knowing that if he could prove his love she would and will be his. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. Why wasn't she fighting him, she should be fighting him. This was all wrong...but why did it feel so right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back allowing entry to her mouth as he asked when he moved his tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned as he moved his lips to her neck tasting her and wanting her. He pulled back and smirked knowing he had won her heart.

"Run away with me Sam, let us escape this place." She opened her eyes and blushed. Why did she let him do that, she let him kiss her...why? That would haunt her forever now, no matter how hard she would try to get rid of it, the thought of kissing Timothy Scam would always be on her mind...seeing as though she was a W.O.O.H.P agent and he was a criminal, just made it that little bit worse. But he had just asked her to run away with him...she couldn't do that. She had her friends here, sure they were annoying sometimes but they both had their sweet and caring sides and they would always be there for Sam if she needed them she knew that all to well...and W.O.O.H.P, was her job, her life. She couldn't abandon them, she couldn't abandon Jerry. Why would he even think she would? Plus she had her university here along with her life dreams and education. No she would never abandon any of it, her life was fine the way it was...but she did, she loved him. She knew she couldn't deny that fact; she had loved him since he joined the L.A.M.O.S and when he took Jerry to the space station he had created and impersonated as their new boss and trainer she had grown a crush on him, how could she not? He was handsome, smart, funny and adventurous. But...she had to stick to her duties even if it killed her inside, even if it meant giving up the one person she loved with all her heart. Feeling his hand fun through her hair she pushed him back and without any warnings as to what she was doing she kicked him in his left thigh making him kneel on his right knee. He looked up at her, showing his emotion too easily, he was hurt. 

"No...I can't leave my friends, my home, W.O.O.H.P...My life. And I won't even if that means hurting you, and me." She was shocked to see a tear escape his eye showing her just how much she had hurt him. He immediately brushed the tear away and chuckled.

"So much for the ideas I had for our life. You may have beaten me mentally Samantha but not physically, you will never beat me!" He ran at her, just about ready to break her. Why would she turn him down like that? He had practically begged for her love and devotion. Upon reaching her, he swung his leg in the air and hit her own thigh...once she hit her knee he grasped her shoulder and yanked her up so that she was relying on his support. He placed his hand on the side of her right shoulder and his other hand on her right hip...he looked at her and smirked, he pushed as hard as he could and because her right high was already weak it made this move a whole lot easier. She cried in agony as she hit the floor...why was he hurting her so much?

"I will not let you get away with this Sam, I will make you pay!" She gulped and moved to a sitting position when he tried to hit her with the heel of the boot he was wearing. She stood quickly and back flipped as he tried to grasp her shoulder again. She breathed deeply trying to focus on what she had to do; beat him! She jumped into the air and used her bungee belt to grab hold of a pole that was horizontally hanging above them. Once attached she swung herself forward and kicked him in the side of his head, knocking him out immediately. And once again he hit the side of the wall with a loud 'thud'. 

"I'm sorry Tim...Truly I am." Seeing as though she had just caught the bad guy all she had to do now was help her friends and save Jerry along with W.O.O.H.P, Sam would never and could never tell her friends about what had happened here today. Although they were indeed great friends, they would never understand and would never 'want' to understand about her true feelings for a criminal such as Tim Scam. She did love him and if she could she would devote her life and heart to him...but she couldn't law would not allow it, but if it were up to fate perhaps her life could have gone better. Perhaps fate can still take its effects and make it so she does end up spending her life with him that is if he still wanted her and loved her after what she did today. She tied him to a pole and before walking away to help her friends she gently kissed his lips, and moved to his ear as she whispered.

"I do love you so much Tim, but we could never be. I have made my choices in life which is to carry on with the life I already have. Yes I believe you love me, but is that what you choose, just to give up your dream of world domination and start a new life with me. Because I don't think you can, you may say you will devote your own life and heart to me and say that you will do anything in your power to protect and make me happy...and again I believe you could do all that if you tried but by staying a criminal you would not be doing all those things because you would hurt me by always trying to kill my friends. I know you will never give up the choices you have already made. Goodbye Tim Scam, I love you." She kissed his forehead and walked away, intent on not letting it bother her, intent on getting on with her life. Yeah she probably would meet him again in another battle but she would just have to ignore the fact that he still loved her – if he didn't hate her already – and ignore the fact she loved him. As she walked away she failed to hear his love filled and sorrowful words.

"I would give it all up for you Sam; I would give up my self esteem and soul just to make you happy and see your smile that always brightens my day, my life. I may be an enemy of W.O.O.H.P, but like I said; I would give it all up...just for you." He watched her walk away knowing that he would and will meet her again in a future battle, and in that future battle he would try again and again and again until he got his red haired vixen to be his, he would love her until the world ceased to exist, no matter the challenge or how hard it will be she will be his wife.

* * *

**Hey people! I just got this idea the other day to write a short story like this�and I�had to write it. It is possible�I might write a sequel but if I do�it will be after I have written my other story 'Descendent of Death' so I will make sure I complete that one as�fast�as I can.**

**R&R pretty, pretty please if you liked the story and if you would like a sequel to this one.**

**Luv Valkyrie Cain **

�

**��**�


End file.
